Have Your Cake and Eat It Too
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: Turning seventeen while in deep space isn't exactly what Jaime had planned. But then, being Blue Beetle has always been full of surprises.


Have Your Cake and Eat it Too

Xxxxx

To say this wasn't _exactly_ what he'd planned for his birthday was something of an understatement. If he was being honest, he couldn't think of any _worse_ way to spend his birthday and after all he'd been though, that was saying a lot.

{You seem upset, Jaime Reyes} the scarab chirped at him as he dodged another burst of alien fire.

"We're being shot at! Of course I'm upset!" Jaime replied, firing back and feeling a hint of satisfaction as the ship lost power.

{Negative. Previous incidents have shown that you are angered in these situations. You are currently upset.}

"Yes, well, this isn't exactly a fun way to spend my birthday." He grumbled and let the scarab seal and reprogram the pirate space ship (honestly, space pirates, it sounded like a bad sci fi movie) to take it to the nearest Green Lantern.

{Birthday?} The scarab queried. From the tone, Jaime could tell that it meant nothing to the alien bug.

"Yeah, you know, marking the day of my birth. I'm seventeen now. I should be at home celebrating. Not stuck in some backwater system fighting _space pirates_."

{Why would one celebrate the day of birth?} The scarab multi tasked with enviable efficiency as the ship flew off, the angry alien pirates banging on the windows in futile rage.

"We've always done it," Jaime said as they turned away. "Marking another year of life... Or in my case, another year of not getting killed." He sighed. "It's turning into quite an achievement. So being alone kind of sucks. No friends, no family, no _cake_."

{Explain significance of cake.}

Jaime sighed again. The least the Reach could have done is give the scarabs working knowledge of various traditions. Though, when the aim was to destroy worlds, he supposed it wasn't really important. "Cake. It's sweet, a special treat. At least the the kind my Mom makes is." He smiled. "She always makes my favourite. Probably still has, even though I'm not there." And she was probably worrying herself silly wondering what trouble he was in now.

The scarab whirred and clicked as the information processed. {Records indicate this substance is nutritionally inadequate.}

"Well, your information is irrelevant," Jaime grumbled. "That is so not the point of cake." Damn but he wanted cake. And his family. And cake.

The scarab seemed irritated by that and fell silent, so Jaime didn't protest when it simply set a new course. It wouldn't be the first time the scarab had been insulted by something he'd said. At least when Khaji Da was being quiet, it allowed him to mope over his wasted birthday and daydream about all the places he'd rather be. However, the planet they arrived on a couple of hours later seemed entirely too peaceful to be home to a gang of roving space pirates and he wondered if the scarab had been distracted too. "You sure this is the place?"

{Affirmative. Proceed to the following coordinates.}

Confused, Jaime did as instructed. Maybe they were hiding here _because_ it was so unlikely. It was logical, when he thought about it. The destination wasn't far away, so he walked through the streets, conscious of his appearance but relaxing when he went unnoticed.

{Turn right}

Jaime did so and found himself in a busy market. It was almost like home - apart from the aliens and stuff- and he smiled as Khaji Da led him to a stall. He looked down at the wares - and stopped in surprise. "What's this? Khaji Da?"

{Requirement. Sweet confection. Purpose - marking of birthday.}

"Oh..." Something formed in his hand and he looked down to see a greyish-green strip - money, allowing him to buy one of the cakes. One of them was actually blue, so it seemed like the only choice and he smiled warmly as the alien wrapped it and handed it over.

"You brought me all this way so I could have cake?" He asked as they walked away.

{Assumption - friend must acknowledge birthday.}

"Well, you don't _have_ to - but thanks." He hadn't expected that, but it was a nice thought. He unwrapped the cake and took a bite. A birthday cake in space, who'd have thought.

Two seconds later he was trying not to cough as the unusual flavour hit his throat, making his eyes water and his mouth burn. Oh god, what was that? It was sweet, certainly, but his head was spinning from the something else and he was sure he was bright red under the bugsuit. He tried not to squeal as the taste changed to something unbearably sour, before going sweet again.

{Is this acceptable?} The Scarab asked and Jamie forced the cake down. Spitting it out would not end well.

"Yeah... Yeah, really good... Just uh... Went down the wrong way," he replied, praying that his lie wouldn't be noticed. It was the thought that counted, right?

The was a pause before the scarab spoke again. {You are not alone, Jaime Reyes.} There was a hint of hurt in the voice, a change from the usual pragmatism.

Jaime winced, regretting his earlier words. "No... No I'm not. Sorry. I should t have said that. You're a great friend. And this is... The best alien birthday cake ever. Honestly."

He wasn't sure he'd be believed, but there was a low buzz and he could have sworn he felt Khaji Da smile.

{Happy birthday, Jaime Reyes.}

Jaime grinned and took off, flying up into the atmosphere. Happy birthday indeed.

Xxxxxxxx


End file.
